russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'The Weakest Link' is Back On 9TV Premieres January 18
January 15, 2015 9TV, the TV rebrand of RPN-9, intensifies its primetime programming more excitement as it bring back the Philippines' weakest game show The Weakest Link, the local version of the British quiz show that will premiere on Monday, January 18, with the new host Carlo Lorenzo, premiering January 18, 2016 due to viewers’ requests of strongest link is back in the game, who players voting off each other. For making a surprise comeback on the air, what’s more is that this time, the show will now run on weekday early primetime—the show now followed the six-player primetime format. If the highest amount was banked successfully in all five rounds, the highest amount possible would be P1,000,000. Lorenzo delivers Goodbye, the chilling word that hs become the trademark of The Weakest Link and how he puts the scare on contestants and excites televiewers. With the show’s return, Carlo will be able to bring 8 contestants who will win P1 million pesos. The Weakest Link which entertain televiewers and continues to enjoy the primetime TV ratings. The auditions dates will be announced on RPN-9 and are held at the offices of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. The local edition begin telecast to rave reviews and enjoy very good ratings. It offers contestants the chance to win P1 million. All contestants must be Filipino citizens of at lease 18 years of age. Carlo is expected to bring to the show his quick wit and own brand of humor. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens of at least 18 years of age. As the host of The Weakest Link, Carlo Lorenzo helps with the network's primetime show hosts are Aileen Papin and Anthony Castelo of the reality singing contest Boses Tinig Pinoy, Zanjoe Marudo of The Price is Right, and Angeline Quinto of the longest-running musical variety show Superstar. The Weakest Link has travelled further across Asia to the Philippines affecting the ratings of other game show including The Weakest Link (hosted by Robi Domingo) which is also producing for 9TV (RPN). It is the second version to use a male presenter after Italy and Ireland. That's why he also became the top choice of the network executives to host one of its two game shows. Among the two game shows on 9TV (RPN), I am betting my aces on The Weakest Link, which can give the game shows in rival networks tough competition. This fifth season which will be launched on January 18 with the hasgtag #TheWeakestLinkReturns, the game show that bites back to the contestants with an intimidating host to boot. Learn the game and how is it a big hit here in the Philippines. And they say there's nothing good on TV nowadays, and the maximum prize P1 million (Philippine pesos, equivalent to US$19,275.25) with only 6 eight contestants where the show was being taped including the new set at the 9TV studios in Broadcast City. Don’t miss out on the all-new The Weakest Link which will begin airing on January 18 and will run from Mondays through Fridays at 9:00PM on 9TV (RPN-9) For updates, visit and like The Weakest Link on Facebook (https://www.facebook.com/weakestlinkphilippines), and follow @weakestlinkphil on Twitter and Instagram. 9TV is also seen in Cebu (RPN-9), Davao (RPN-9), Zamboanga (RPN-5), Baguio (RPN-12), Cagayan de Oro (RPN-5), Iriga (RPN-10) and Bacolod (RPN-8), and on cable via Sky Cable 14 (Metro Manila), Sky Cable 6 (Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Iloilo, and Baguio), Destiny Cable 14, Cablelink 14, Cignal 10, and Dream Cable 13. Print ads :THE WEAKEST LINK :Susundan na isa pang hari! Dito pa rin sa RPN-9TV :The Weakest Link :The #1 game show in the UK. #1 in the country. :Lunes-Biyernes :9:00 - 10:00 ng gabi :Hosted by: :Carlo Lorenzo :Makuha ng isang milyon piso, walang mauuuwi na pipiling na strongest link! :Pitong contestants maari ng isang milyon piso. :Brought to you by: :PLDT :Talk n' Text :Globe :THE PRICE IS RIGHT :Umpisa ngayon Linggo ng gabi sa IBC :Sasabak na sa laban ang isa sa mga hari ng game shows! :The Price is Right :36 years in British primetime television. Airs in over 20 countries worldwide. :Linggo 7:00 - 8:00 ng gabi :Hosted by: Carlo Lorenzo :Gugulong ka sa tuwa at laki ng papremyo! :Brought to you by: :PLDT :Talk n' Text :BDO :Globe :Abangan ang kanilang tagumpay sa 9TV! :www.rpn9.com THE WEAKEST LINK (OBB) :MTRCB Rated SPG :9TV (RPN) :Eto po ang walong contestants for today show. Isa sa kanila ng total prize money. Pero pito sa kanila mag-uuwi ng paraluman, sa isa sa mga piling The Weakest Link. :The Weakest Link (opening billboard) :Carlo Lorenzo: :Welcome to The Weakest Link! :Alin man ang walong contestants dahil maaaring sa isang milyon piso (P1 million piso) :Para makuha muli ang isang milyon piso, gustong pera at makuha nila, kailangang magtulungan ang bilang isang koponan, ngunit mag-iiwan na wala, bilang pag-ikot-ikot alisin namin ang player na bumoto. Narito po ang The Weakest Link! Let's meet the team! :8 Contestants list: :Carlo: :Now the rules, any possible in each round the aim is to answer enough questions correctly to reach your P1 million peso target within the time limit. Bilang pito na ikaw, ang pnakamabilis :May mga pitong ng sa iyo, upang ang pinakamabilis na paraan upang maabot ang target na upang lumikha ng isang chain ng otso ang tamang sagot. Kumuha ng mali ang iyong katanungan, at mo basagin ang kadena at mawala ang lahat ng pera sa chain, ngunit kung sinabi mo ang salitang "Bank" bago mag tanong, the money is safe; at magsisimula sa isang bagong tatak ng chain. :Tandaan, at end of the round only money that has been banked can be carried over to the next round. The first round lasts for 2½ minutes. The order you'll be playing in was randomly selected before the show. We'll start with the player in the first position...that's (you) (insert name). Let's play...The Weakest Link! (The first question is worth P1,000) Start the clock. :Carlo: :Time's up. (Hindi ko alam ang katatungan) :That is the correct answer, pero wala pang oras) :At sa na-ikot na iyong banked (insert cash amount). That money will go through to the next round, but one of you (most certainly) will not/won't! :Statistically, the weakest link was (insert name), but it's votes that count! :Lima na may nag-aalisin ang isang na panalo, ang susunod kanila, sa pagbabalik ng The Weakest Link! :Apat dapat manlalaro mananatiling subalit ang anumang isa sa mga ito ay binto sa susunod, alamin, sa pagbabalik ng The Weakest Link. :Four players has reached their end. Who will find out?, sa pagbabalik ng The Weakest Link! :Dalwang na tatlong mga tao ay lumipad sa huling round. Ang kanilang pang player ay tumatagal, magbabalik po ang The Weakest Link. :It's time to vote off will you think is The Weakest Link! :Voting is over, (Carlo dquates), it's time to reveal who you think is the Weakest Link. :When the vote is tied...the strongest link has to cast the deciding vote... and in that last round, the strongest link was (insert name) :(insert name)/With (insert number) votes...You ARE the weakest link. Goodbye! :Round 2/3/4 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount), there's/there are 4/3 of you left. :(Another) 10/15 seconds (is) coming off the/your clock/time. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's (you) (insert name). :Now in Round 5, you have the chance to double what you bank. Potentially, pumpunta sa P250,000 y panalo. The question is, who is least likely to help you in raising the bank balance? :Round 5 (team), and so far you've banked (insert amount). (insert 2 names), it's just the 2 of you left and this time you'll have only 90 seconds, but whatever you bank in this round will be doubled and will added to your total to make up your grand prize money.P250,000 is at stake :We'll double it and add it to the bank from the previous rounds which means you have today/tonight a grand total of (insert amount) :Pero, sa isa ng dalawang tao who will take that money home, maging head-to-head. Head-to-head na naman ay susunod, sa pagbabalik ng The Weakest Link! :Welcome back to The Weakest Link! :(insert 2 names), you made it into the final round where (insert amount) is up, pero sa isang sa'yo who will take that money home. Dito po sa head-to-head. Magtanong na kanila sa tatlo. Whoever gets the most questions correctly wins; it's as simple as that. :(insert name), bilang strongest link na huling round, you have the choice on who'll go first. :Tamang sagot. :You are wrong, ang tamang sagot ay (insert correct answer) :(insert name), you need to answer this question correctly to remain in the game. :(insert name), if you answer this question correctly, you have won. :(insert name), you need to get this correct; otherwise, (insert name) wins. :(insert name), if you get this right, you've won. :(insert name) you'e today's strongest link to take home (insert cash amount). (Insert name), you got away with (insert name). :Makitakita po tayo ulat bukas/next week when we play The Weakest Link. Goodbye.